wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader Republic
The Crusader Republic, or CR for short, is the civilization that replaced the Specialist Legions. With it's home in the Phannorian system, they control 10 planets: Phannar, Ramein, Rannaan, New-Ramein, Diamondoria, The desolate planet of Petr'a'll, The space "Isles" of Vanace, and New-Rannan. Commanders Head commanders and key people: *Commander Jackle, leader of the CR, a primary character in the Appearence, and is sometimes a dare devil, despite his current state. Some Diamondorians have certain space-time powers; Jackle has a awareness of the universe that his concious mind does not know of. At some points in time, he has Sharp and Painful headaches, such as when Aer-may first came into the Appearence to stay or when Tempest appeared. These headaches lead to sudden "teleporting", instances where he stumbles in and out of space and time. He has learned to controll these powers at times, but rarely does this after a leg injury, and is forced to use a cane some of the time. *G230, Advisor and secondary leader of the CR. Not much is known about him. *Commander NS, commander of the legions and secondary leader. Not much is known about him, ethier. *Comander Richard Vey, strategist, politictican, a secondary character in the Appearence and skilled battle instructor. He is a great friend of Jackle's, and stands in for him when things get a little off. History Invasion of New-Rannaan A few months previous to the Ichiri war, the outpost of New-Rannaan was invaded, leaving only 2000 survivers and almost no evidence. A battlegroup of 10 starships and 500,000 elite troops led by NS was created, waiting on an outpost in Petr'a'll. New-Rannaan is now in Crusader contro l, after a farely quick offensive on 6/23/10. Ships The current ships of CR design are: *The DR-8F, main fighter of the fleet. (Modeled around the Su-47, F-22, and MiG-39.) *The DC-8S, a stealth fighter/bomber. This was known to be one of Jackle's favorite fighters, as he named his the "Old Crow". (This was modeled after XB-70 Valkerie, the aircraft that preceded the F-15) *The Thunderbird Class Starship, the 17km or 20k battleship of the CR Fleet. There are simpler, smaller sized 1km and 2km versions of this ship for work in the fleet. The most know of this is ship is The Valiant, the Fleet's flagship. *The F-30D, a craft of CR design not often used in the fleet. Known to be favored by Richard Vey as an efficient and menacing fighter. *The D-3 shuttle, a common transport used by civilians. Public figures often use this transport, as it is considered fast and realiable. *The DW-2, a gunship/bomber twice the size of a K-wing. (Modeled after the XB-70 and the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk.) The Sea Platform The Sea Platform is a legendary military base of the surface of Petr'a'll. They study animals, technology, ship designs, and research space-time and other dimensions/universes. It is said that they are using a TARDIS received from trading with Tourny to open a portal to other Dimensions. The Platform consists of buildings and other assets above water, then groups of underwater tunnels and buildings, all connected to each other. Gallery HRG-50.jpg|The HRG-50, a Full auto Rail gun. ARG-44.jpg|The ARG-44, an assault rail gun. Custom CDP.jpg|Jackle's custom defense pistol. CR AAR-9.jpg|The AAR-9, an anti-armor rifle. CR FLAR-6.jpg|The FLAR-6, a Light assault rifle. CR ASR3.jpg|The ASR3, an assault sniper rifle. CR SMG.jpg|A custom sub-machine gun used by Commander NS. CDRP.jpg|The CDRP, the other of Jackle's dual pistols. This one is a Gauss version of the other. Helocaux Dejakai-798.jpg|The HD-798, a semi-auto beam weapon like it's counterpart, and can slice a armored vehicle in half with enough concentrated fire. Helocaux Xeicovur-707.jpg|The menacing HX-707, a beam weapon referred to as "Sacred Bow" by some of it's users. Think of it as a proton wand from Ghostbusters. DSP-V 665.jpg|The DSP-V 665, a standard, but exceptional pistol issued to CR Forces. DCR-S1.jpg|The standard Sniper rifle for Crusader Troops. DCR-A1.jpg|The standard Rifle for Crusader Troops. Desert Custom.jpg|Jackle's desert custom rifle. Category:Civilizations Category:List of C articles